


anger

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is 18, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: he meant to leave her with the clones that turned against her, even the one who went against them and helped protect her. that all failed when her friend was shot down dead and had no one else to protect her, and no one else to protect.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	anger

**Author's Note:**

> takes place just after they escape order 66.

He pressed himself against her as he fiercely kissed her, pinning her wrists against the wall in the cockpit. They were nipping and biting against each other as Ahsoka moved her body against his, he held her firmly and continued his assault, fingers digging into her skin.

He meant to leave her with the clones that turned against her, even the one who went against them and helped protect her. That all failed when her friend was shot down dead and had no one else to protect her, and no one else to protect. Just as he got the shuttle in the air she jumped on it and entered through one of the vents, he never knew just how small her body was until he saw her climb out and land before him in the cockpit. He imagined her moving in the tight space, wiggling her body to move, crawling on her hands and knees-

He groaned against her lips at the thought, he wanted to fuck her right now against the wall but his anger pulled him back. That’s right, they’re angry with each other. Maul being used as bait without a care in the world and Ahsoka almost being left behind.

She licked against his bottom lip before biting down, he pulled back just a little to see her face. Her lidded eyes that hold anger and lust that turned him  _ oh _ so much, for once in his life he was grateful for Kenobi, at least his dick wasn’t cut off.

He knew he wouldn’t keep her pinned for long and so wasn’t surprised when she managed to get out of his hold, her fingers going for his tunic and pushing it off his shoulders, her nails scratching against his skin making him groan in pleasure.

“You were going to  _ leave _ me,” She gasps against his lips, biting along his neck which were sure to leave marks; he wanted her too.

“You  _ used _ me,” He growled back and pushed a leg between hers, rewarding him with a slight moan. He grins as he continues, going harder with each push until she decides that she’s had enough. She pushes him off her and forces him on the ground where she climbs on top of him, in a flash her arm braces and tunic are off by her own hands. Maul watched as she started to rub herself along his cock still hidden in his pants, he moaned and grabbed her hips, pushing up at her with demand.

Her mouth opens and lets out a delighted sigh as they move against each other, she brushes off his hands and moves down his body, making sure to touch every part of him until she’s on her knees. 

Quickly she undoes his pants and throws them carelessly somewhere in the room, her eyes immediately catching sight of his hardened dick. She gives him a grin and she grabs hold of it, giving it a good few pumps before putting it in her mouth. Maul growls as he sits up and holds the back of her head, slightly digging into the back of her leku, but she shows no sign of discomfort. 

He moans when he feels her mouth moving up and down, her tongue giving luscious licks as she moves. He looks down and marvels at the sight, especially when she looks up at him and stares into his eyes. She knows what she’s doing, how she’s making him feel and takes pride in it; Maul can’t be mad at her for that.

He follows her body and licks his lips when her ass is up in the air, leaning forward just a bit and reaching his hand out, he gives it a slap making her jump and moan around his cock.

“You like that Tano?” He doesn’t wait for an answer as he does it again but harder, despite the clothing she wore on over her ass he could still see the way it jiggles by his slaps. It turns him on even more when he imagines fucking her ass and watching it take in his cock, bouncing with each thrust.

He gives a choked groan as he cums in her mouth, holding her until he’s spent. Ahsoka sits up with some leaking from the corner of her mouth and stares at him with a smirk as she licks it away. 

He growls as he pulls her close and places a kiss on her lips. “Your playing dangerously, Tano.”

“I always am.” She smirks, and squeals when she’s pushed on her back. Maul tore off the rest of her clothing and boots before pushing her legs apart and teasing her wet folds with his fingers.

He groaned at the contact. “My my, your already wet for me.”

She glares. “Then get to it.”

“Temper temper.” He chuckles but follows, he gets on his stomach and enters two fingers, giving a few pumps before his mouth makes contact.

“Oh fuck-!” Ahsoka moans as she feels his tongue tease her wet folds before entering, her body squirms at the contact but he keeps her hips down with his hands, still in gloves. Her hands reach and grip on his thorns making him nip at her skin, she knows he won’t hurt her despite their interactions of threats and duels.

“Hmmmm - Maul!”

He laughs against her, her anger building up as her release comes close, yet there he is laughing. 

“Are you close Tano?” He mocks and she grips his thorns harder in reply, the unspoken answer of  _ “Get to it” _ fills her actions.

She moans as she comes down, letting out a quiet sob as Maul licks it all up. When her vision is cleared she see’s Maul back on his knees, licking the juices of his fingers. 

Ahsoka sits up and kisses him heatedly, he mirrors her and pulls her body to him, his fingers sure to leave bruises but she doesn’t care. She gets on his lap and eases herself on him, stopping to get used to his size before riding his cock.

“Oh Tano…” He kisses the skin along her neck as her fingers dig into his shoulders, making sure to leave some bite marks along the way. She squeals as he stands, picking her up along the way and slamming them onto the wall once more, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist as he holds her hips. 

“Maul...” She moans against his lips, his chuckle vibrates against her breasts. He pushes her up higher so that he can finally tease her nipples with his tongue, she throws her head back and brushes her fingers against his thorns.

He pounds into her harshly but Ahsoka doesn’t care, in fact she enjoys it, Their anger for each other ruling out everything else and only leaving pleasure. 

She clenches around him and he knows she’s close. He’s ruthless as he pounds into her, her back slamming against the wall with each thrust. Ahsoka doesn’t mind the pain, it brings her more pleasure and gives her own growl to show; it’s the first time Maul’s ever heard that from her and by Force wants to hear it again.

“Cum for me Tano.” He whispered harshly in her ear, close enough for his breath to hit her skin. 

“Fuck-! Oh!” She moans as she comes undone hard around cock, head up against the cold wall as Maul bites along her neck. He groans when he feels her release around him and bites harder, it would leave a bruise but it would show the aftermath of their little vent.

Maul continues to fuck her for his own, she gasps and kisses him; loving the way his teeth and tongue feel against her. He puts his hands under her legs and angles them so her knees are pressed against the wall, she wraps her arms around his shoulders to stop her from falling. He’s like an animal as he continues to thrust his cock in her, her ass being slammed against the wall and his fingers bruising her skin.

It’s when his face scrunches up and lets out a growl that she knows he’s close and purposely clenches around him again, rewarding her with a moan.

“Keep doing that.” He says with gritted teeth, Ahsoka smirks.

“I don’t...take orders-Ah-from you.”

He snarls and when she thought it was impossible, manages to push and slam her more into the wall. If he thought it would hurt her then he’s sorely mistaken.

“You are in no position,” A grunt. “to disagree.”

“I-! Quite like the position-Ngh!-I’m in.”

He chuckles darkly. “You’ve got a smart mouth there.”

“This smart mouth-Fuck-gave you a fantastic blowjob.”

“Define fantastic.”

“Fuck you”

He grins and his thrusts come faster, harder. He tightens his hold on her and licks a nipple before biting down as he comes, he growls as he releases himself in her, muffled by her skin. Ahsoka clings onto him as he comes undone and gasps as she feels his seed inside her, and breathes heavily. Maul buries his face in the crook of her neck, his breathing causing goosebumps on her skin as he comes down from his high.

Ahsoka speaks first, breaking the silence. “I’m still angry at you.”

He laughs as he lifts his head to look at her. “As am I.”

“Does that mean we’ll do this again?” It’s a tease holding a serious question.

“Is there any other reason you are angry at me?”

She thinks for a moment before glaring. “You tortured Jesse.”

“Well then,” They find themselves on the ground with Maul on top, still inside of her and pinning her arms above her head, a wide grin across his face. “Shall we get to it?” 


End file.
